


Measure of Time

by theauthor2010



Series: The Scars Verse [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Accident, Arguing, Fighting, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#4 in the Scars Verse. Kurt leaves the house angry and is injured. Finn and Puck must wait to see if he's alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Measure of Time

11:31

It had been three hours since Kurt stormed out of the house. Three hours since he had looked at both of his boyfriends, tears in his eyes and yelled, “Forget this, I’m done!” Three hours since Puck and Finn had looked at each other and realized that they had all been idiots and that their argument was incredibly stupid, childish and irrelevant to the rest of their lives.

“Where is he?” Finn asked softly, looking down at the carpet. He looked like he was struggling not to cry.

“I dunno, I dunno,” Puck muttered, as he shifted close to Finn on the couch and put an arm around his shoulders.

“Dude, how could we be so stupid? I … brought up all that stupid shit from when we were living together in high school. I had no right. I had absolutely no right whatsoever.”

“If it makes you feel any better I don’t even remember what we were fighting about.”

“It doesn’t,” Finn mumbled. “Neither can I.”

11:36

The phone rang.

Puck groaned, standing up and answering it. “Hello?” Kurt had always told him to answer with something a bit more polite, but what was he really going to say?

Hudson-Hummel-Puckerman’s residence, yes, that big gay threesome people like to talk about. This is the man of the house, or one of them.

He smiled at the thought.

“Hello, whom am I speaking to?” a female voice asked.

He looked a little bit confused. “Um, this is Noah Puckerman. You’re calling my house. Shouldn’t I be asking who I’m speaking to?”

“My name is Mary Rivera from the Mayfield County Hospital. We found your number under the contact Home in a boy’s cell phone. He was brought in an hour and a half ago…”

His heart fell, plummeted from his chest to his feet.

“What happened to Kurt?” he whispered.

“Who am I speaking to?”

“His boyfriend. What happened to him?” He practically screamed into the phone. He was notorious for being able to keep his cool, or so he professed, but he could not handle this pressure. Before he could react any further, or the poor woman could speak, Finn was at his side. While the woman spoke, he fell back against Finn. He only caught words, phrases of what she was saying.

Struck while walking

Possible drunk driver

Internal injuries

“We’ll be there in…now.”

Puck hung up the phone and broke down. He just collapsed into himself. He felt like he had been punched in the gut, though he would have preferred the pain of a punch to the agony gripping him. Luckily, Finn was there to catch him. “Hey man, talk to me,” he whispered, though it was obvious by how pale his face had become that he was struggling too. “What did they say?”

“Kurt’s hurt bad Finn.”

“Come on, I’m driving.”

Puck didn’t think again until they arrived.

11:54

"He's going to be fine," Finn said with such a firm insistence that Puck wasn't sure he could doubt the fact. Finn wasn’t usually so firm and passionate. It was nice to have someone else keep up the courage, the bold bravado that held no promise but acted like it did. "He's Kurt...I mean he's always been so strong...he wouldn't let go."

Puck swallowed. "Dude, you're right," he mumbled, looking down. "Those things we said..."

"I refuse to believe those horrible things are the last I'll say to him."

They had both been cruel to Kurt in the past but what if these really were the last things they'd ever say? What if Kurt was gone and all he'd ever hold was that he'd told Kurt to "bring the bitchfit down a notch," and "man up and grow a pair." That wasn't even the worst of the argument. That was just the way it ended.

"I've done some awful things to him," he mumbled, clutching Finn's hand. "But he always forgave me for being a dick to him and..."

"He'll forgive you, us..." Finn reassured, gently rubbing the back of his hand. "I know dude. How many times back in school did I tell him to act more normal? I dragged up shit in this fight that I've been over for five years." Finn had totally laid into Kurt for matchmaking their parents even - all those years ago. He had been a jerk but Finn had dragged up some sad, sad stuff. He looked so angry at himself.

"So stupid..." Finn mumbled.

"Did you call his dad?"

"Shit!" Finn yelled. He picked up his cell phone and hit a few buttons. "Hey Burt...its Finn. Kurt's hurt...in the hospital. Yeah. I ...calm down, okay. Tell mom to drive you. No, wait for her! You can't go all this way…No, no. Okay good. Thank god. Give her the phone..."

Finn sighed and lay back against the waiting room chair. "Mom, it's me. Puck and I are at the hospital. Kurt is hurt bad...please don't let Burt drive...that's yeah...that one, not far from our place. Thanks mom."

He hung up and tossed down his phone.

Puck reached out and clung to his hand, tightly.

12:30

It seemed like no time at all before Burt and Carole were rushing into the hospital. “Where’s my son?” Burt asked, and Finn’s mom met his eyes. Finn got up to meet them but did not let go of Puck’s hand. He just took the other boy with him, forcefully.

“Mom…they haven’t told us anything yet,” he said soft, low.

Burt got out of Carole’s grip and went to go harass the staff or something. Puck just stayed as close to Finn as possible. “I swear to God, if anything happens to him,” Puck mumbled low, eyes somewhere far away from the others. “I don’t know what I’ll do…”

“I said he’ll be okay,” Finn said, strong, stern. It even got his mother giving him a look.

1:16

Puck groaned and leaned against Finn’s shoulder. All they had been told so far was that Kurt was in surgery and that they were trying their best to repair the damage. Critical yet stable condition. It had always kind of confused him when they used that phrasing on the news or on cop shows, but now it was clear how little sense it made. He shifted and looked around him.

Kurt’s dad was pacing, a little hysterically. Finn’s mom was sitting and watching him like he was going to break. Finn was curled up close, quiet. He wished he could do something but he was feeling more pathetic than he ever had in his whole life.

1:48

“They’re going to operate again,” Burt said softly, as he returned to them from the front desk. He looked like he was going to crack. Kurt’s father was one of the few men that both Finn and Puck really admired and they both shared a look at that. Finn got up to give the man a seat.

“Again?” he asked as he unashamedly sat down in Puck’s lap. They had been ashamed and hid their relationship from the parents for a very long time but they couldn’t anymore – especially not in a situation like this. They were both so worried about Kurt and if he would be okay.

“There’s just too much bleeding. It’s not good.” Burt shook his head, inhaled and rubbed a hand over his weary, tired looking eyes. “I can’t believe someone wouldn’t see him coming…I know it was a drunk driver, just like the one who took his mom from me…goddamned drunks should all burn in hell.”

“Yeah,” Puck mumbled, keeping Finn still, as Finn was moving around. “Yeah I agree with you, all the way. He’s gonna be okay, Mr. Hummel. He will.” He rubbed a hand over Finn’s shoulder, lightly. “I got that from this one here, the positivity.”

“B-Burt, you and my mom should try and get some rest,” Finn said soft.

3:53

Over an hour later, Finn forced him to go get something to drink for them. Puck walked into the cafeteria, head spinning and ordered five waters and a couple coffees. He also asked for some toast and bagels and stuff, because yeah, the parents probably should be eating at least to prevent the inevitable vomiting that he felt like right now.

“Thank you,” he said as the bag and container filled with cups was given to him.

Before he turned to the waiting room, he took the bag and container and sat them on the floor, before sinking down in a hard plastic chair in the cafeteria. He let a small sob escape him.

“Damn you Kurt,” he whispered softly, but then his tone softened because he remembered all of the horrible things he had told the boy he loved so much. “You know that Finn and I never meant the stupid things we said, don’t you? We’re both big mouths and we just don’t know when to shut up. Dragging up all that dirt and being so cruel to you, that’s not me, at least not me anymore since I met you man.”

He sighed and sunk down, muttering to himself.

“I love you,” he said. “I never even thought I was capable of saying I love someone but I love you so much. I love you and I love Finn and Finn and I love you. So please. Please be okay.”

He inhaled and hoisted himself up. The coffee would get cold if he hid here any longer.

He returned to the waiting room and sat the bag down on the floor before sinking back into a seat. He gave Burt and Carole both a cup of coffee and a water bottle. He handed Finn another bottle. “There’s some food in the bag if you guys can stomach anything…”

The food went untouched. He didn’t blame them. He felt like he was going to throw up but didn’t want to do anything to fix it or ease it. It was a good reminder of how horrible things were right now.

4:28

“He’s out of surgery,” said the young male nurse who walked out of the white door they had all been fixated on. “He’s doing very well so far. The internal bleeding has mostly stopped and he’s stable. They’re going to get him out of surgery and hope he comes out of it on his own at first. He has several severely broken bones and deep bruising but the major internal organs are out of danger now…”

“Thank god,” Finn’s mom mumbled softly, rubbing Kurt’s dad’s shoulder.

Puck hugged Finn as tightly as he could, leaning up into him. “He’s gotta be okay,” he mumbled. “He’s Kurt. He’ll wake up.”

4:45

“I’ll be right back,” Finn said as he went outside.

It was a lot of pressure. More than he was used to. He had never imagined he would ever see Puck fall apart like this. Kurt and Puck had been together for a lot longer than he was around though, and Kurt brought out a fiercely protective side in Puck. Hell, Kurt brought out a protective side in anyone. He had felt it and knew some of what the guy was going through, but he needed a moment’s peace to think about things.

“You know I never meant those things I said,” he said quickly, but instead of Kurt he was talking to the small smoking section outside the hospital. It was empty – thank god. “I was such a dumb kid and bringing up those problems was the last thing that I ever wanted to do. I was dumb – I had really internalized my own…like fear of being gay and let it lash out at you.”

He shook his head. “I loved and admired you in high school; I was just too dumb to get it.”

He sighed and kicked the ashtray. “Fuck, I just…thank you Kurt. Thank you so much for letting me be part of you and Puck and whatever the hell this is. I need it to live now. I mean it. You saved my life Kurt and I love you. I love you like crazy. I just wanna tell you this stuff to your face. Please.”

6:18

Lying in the hospital bed, machinery surrounding him in the most ominous, cliché way possible, Kurt had never looked so small.

At first they had just let Burt in, but Burt had convinced them after that they were the boy’s family – and they let hr and Carole, followed by Puck and Finn in briefly.

Puck frowned.

“Look at him Finn,” he mumbled, touching one of Kurt’s hands lightly, trying not to jostle any of the machinery or the IV that was sticking out of the top of his hand. Kurt’s face was extremely pale, paler than either of them had ever seen it, and he was looking somewhat like a ghost. A large bruise covered his right eye down to his cheek. His hair was a mess. Kurt would never have that if he wasn’t unconscious. “He’s…”

“Never looked so tiny in his life,” Finn mumbled, looking like he was going to be sick.

“I’m sorry,” they both said at the exact same moment. They met each other’s eyes. They were both so very sorry for all they had done to the boy they loved.

 

Four days later

“I don’t remember anything,” Kurt mumbled in a dry, tense voice, his eyes unfocused and moving across his boyfriends’ faces. His voice was weak from the injuries and lack of use. “One minute I’m pissed off and running through the street and the next my dad is looking at me like he’s seen some kind of ghost. I get that I was hit by a car but…trippy. Everything is so blurry…”

Finn laughed, softly, brushing at Kurt’s hair and kissing his cheek. “You scared us to death, you know that right?”

“I’ve never been so sorry in my life,” Puck admitted, quietly. “Kurt, you know that we didn’t mean any of those horrible things we said, right?”

Kurt nodded, pained. “Mhm, I do know. I already knew.”

“It was so scary to think that’d be the last thing we ever said to you,” Finn said in a quiet, low voice. “It was so scary to think that there could be a world without you even.”

Kurt smiled, eyes slipping shut. “You two would flounder then drown without me, no offense.”

“It’s true,” Puck and Finn both said at once.

“You guys gotta stop the synchronized thing, it’s c-creepy.”

“When did we ever do that?” Finn asked gentle.

“I dunno. I just…weird nevermind. I think these drugs have me loopy…very loopy. I thought you both said…”

“Sorry,” they mumbled, eyes meeting. Now if anything was trippy that was.

“I love you guys,” Kurt whispered softly. “I really, really don’t know what I’d do if I didn’t have you two."


End file.
